ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome Hey Devilmanozzy, I'm Trumpetmanla, the admin on this wiki. It's been pretty dead for several months. I worked on it for a few weeks, established a few things and got about 50 articles out all on my own and when nobody else was editing I got kinda' burned out. I'm glad to see you've added a lot, and hopefully I can get back in the swing of things and we can both get some things going on here. Welcome!! --TrumpetManLA 20:26, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Image uploads Hey man, thanks for all the work you've been doing on here. It's kind of gotten me in the mood to get back on here and do a few things. I guess you noticed I focus mainly on the first film. It's not that I hate the second one or don't know what the cartoon is, but I don't have all the details of the second film and the cartoon series floating around my mind. Anyways, about images: As you upload them, I'd recommend doing an upload one at a time. Once it's uploaded, you click "edit this page" and then type [ [ Category : fill in the blank ] ]. Look on the sidebar on the main page where it says community, then click "All categories" to view those that exist already. Each category has an explanation of which pictures to put in there. Thanks for being concerned about image categorization; it's one of the most pain in the ass things about wikis. If you let all the images show up with no categories, it gets to be a real pain later on. "Well, that's what I heard" anyways. Lol --TrumpetManLA 19:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey dude, Thanks for all the work you're doing on here. Most of it is good, and it certainly helps out. I noticed you re-directed Storage facility to Containment Unit. I don't think that's a good move, and it's not that it's a huge deal, but please ask about redirects before just doing them. If you want, I'd be fine with Containment Unit redirecting towards Storage Facility, but I don't think we should move the already existing article to a different page. Regarding the video games, fan films, and GB3, I think those can go up in time. A single page listing brief info. on all the games would be good, then eventually individual pages for each game. Fan films are okay, as long as we keep it limited to Freddy vs. GB and Return of the GB. A GB3 page, however, is just an absolute mess. Lol. --TrumpetManLA 15:19, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Actor template Hey man, I like the template you made for actor pages, but I noticed it says "character portray." Could you make that say "Character Portrayed" instead? Also, if you can make a slot for their IMDB page in the template, that would be awesome. Thanks, and keep up the good work! --TrumpetManLA 15:57, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Main page Hey man, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I'm kind of swamped with grad. school. This is certainly entertaining to me, but it's mainly a hobby, so I'm not in editing things every day. The amount of work you're putting in is great. Don't feel like you need to question me for everything. I trust you'll do a good job; it's certainly better than the wiki getting orphaned. IM me on AIM: TrumpetNo6. I'm on there a lot and we can chat about things on the wiki. Peace --TrumpetManLA 19:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi Devilmanozzy. You're now an admin. Please see the before using your new powers! Angela (talk) 15:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC)